gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hung out to Dry
Hung out to Dry ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Vlad Glebov in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge (Niko betritt die Comrades Bar. Ein Beamter diskutiert mit dem Barkeeper Mickey) *'Beamter:' Man wird Ihnen die Lizenz entziehen. *'Mickey:' Was? *'Beamter:' Mein Freund, Rauchen in einer Bar ist ein Verbrechen. Schlicht und einfach. *'Mickey:' Das ist ein Witz, oder? Das ist lächerlich. (Vlad sitzt hinten am Gang und telefoniert mit Mallorie Bardas) *'Vlad Glebov:' Hey, Mallorie. Sag dem Fettsack, sein Cousin ist in Ordnung. Er ist grad reingekommen. (er legt auf) *'Vlad:' Tolles Mädchen. *'Niko Bellic:' Ja? Halt dich von ihr fern. *'Vlad:' Natürlich. Hör zu. Du hast dich bei dem Geschäft neulich gut geschlagen, aber jetzt denkt noch ein Bauer, er müsse nicht bezahlen. *'Niko:' Wer? *'Vlad:' Ein muscovski Idiot, der einen Waschsalon in der Masterson Street hat. Denkt, in diesem Land würden die Dinge anderes laufen. Sagt, er schickt uns die Cops auf den Hals. *'Niko:' Okay, und? *'Vlad:' Der Idiot braucht eine Lektion. Schlag ihn zusammen. Lass es ihn wissen: Recht durch Gewalt! *'Beamter:' Hey, hören sie da hinten auf, zu rauchen. *'Vlad' (auf Russisch):' Verpiss dich. *'Beamter: Sachte, Kumpel. *'Vlad:' Geh nur. Tu, was du tun musst. Aber denk daran, wenn du einen Cop siehst: Du kennst mich nicht. *'Niko:' Egal, wen ich sehe, dich kenne ich nicht. *'Vlad:' Hoho. (im Waschsalon) *'Niko:' Ich hab ’ne Nachricht von Vlad. *'Waschsalonbesitzer:' Scheiße, bleib mir vom Leib! (nachdem Niko den Waschsalonbesitzer aufgehalten hat) *'Waschsalonbesitzer:' Du hast mich. Du hast mich, okay? *'Niko:' Warum hast du Vlad nicht die Kohle bezahlt, die du ihm schuldest? *'Waschsalonbesitzer:' Ich will ja, ich hatte nur Schwierigkeiten, sie zusammenzukratzen. Vlad ist ein ungeduldiger Mann. *'Niko:' Du wirst ihm das Geld bald bringen, sonst kann deine Frau mit den Waschmaschinen das Blut aus deinen Klamotten waschen. Ist das klar? Ich bitte nicht zweimal um einen Gefallen. *'Waschsalonbesitzer:' Ich verstehe. Ich bring’s ihm. Ich dachte, dieses Land wäre anders. (der Waschsalonbesitzer fährt weg; Niko ruft Vlad an) *'Niko:' Ich hab mit dem Waschsaloninhaber geredet. Er hat kapiert. Er zahlt ab sofort. *'Vlad:' Ich mag deinen Stil. Du kannst ziemlich einschüchternd sein. Schade, dass jeder merkt, was für ein dummer Bauer du bist, sobald du den Mund aufmachst, was? Komm bald zurück zur Bar. Mission Zuerst muss man zur Laundromat-Filiale in der Oneida Avenue fahren, da deren Besitzer aufzusuchen ist. Dort angekommen bewirft dieser den Spieler mit einem Wäschekorb und flüchtet durch die Hintertür. Nun gilt es, ihn zu verfolgen, wobei man sich dafür einen Wagen besorgen muss. Es stehen schon ein Blista Compact und ein Sentinel bereit. Es ist allerdings auch möglich, den Wagen zu nehmen, mit dem man hergekommen ist. Nun wird die Verfolgung des Lieferwagens des Waschsalonbesitzers aufgenommen. Man muss ihn so lange rammen, bis er aufgibt und anhält. Anschließend telefoniert Niko mit Vlad, welcher ihn zur Bar zurückbeordert. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlschlagen, wenn der Waschsalonbesitzer entkommt, stirbt oder durch die Vordertür flieht. Bildergalerie 4531-gta-iv-hung-out-to-dry.jpg 4532-gta-iv-hung-out-to-dry.jpg|Niko ist angekommen 4533-gta-iv-hung-out-to-dry.jpg|Der Besitzer in der Wäscherei 4689-gta-iv-hung-out-to-dry.jpg|Niko nimmt die Verflogung auf 4690-gta-iv-hung-out-to-dry.jpg|Der Wagen wird so lange gerammt... 4691-gta-iv-hung-out-to-dry.jpg|...bis er anhält. Trivia * Nur in dieser Mission ist es möglich, sich den Laundromat zu beschaffen. Man muss lediglich statt zum Marker hinten in den Hof gehen. Man kann ganz normal die Scheibe einschlagen und davonbrausen. Allerdings scheitert dann die Mission. es:Hung out to Dry Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Vlad-Glebov-Missionen